The present invention relates to hand tools, and relates more particularly to a combination tool for multiple purposes.
A variety of hand tools are known and intensively used for different purposes. As regular hand tools are designed for a respective purpose, one may have to prepare various hand tools for different purposes. There is a commercially available multipurpose tool having crimpers, wire cutters and wire strippers for crimping, cutting and stripping electric wires. However, the limited functions of this structure of multipurpose tool still cannot satisfy the demand for multiple functions.